Unexpected Alliances (Episode 1.2)
Tyndall: Hail, Warrior. As you know, Morpheus has been engaging in subversive activities throughout the City. Disaffected Exiles and humans, even other members of Zion, are beginning to be misled by these activities to the point where they are preparing to aid Morpheus' efforts. This will greatly endanger our tenuous truce with the Machines. A group of these disaffected humans-- a wayward Zion crew, in fact-- is in your vicinity. Talk to their captain and explain to him that by giving aid to Morpheus, he will endanger the truce and all of our hard work along with it. See if you can lead him out of the building and lead him to an extraction point. Whatever you do, don't engage him or any of his crew in combat. These are our own people, after all! I'm sure you'll know what to do. Tyndall: {Redpill}, please handle this mission very diplomatically, The Zion captain Dubiago and his crew are in that building. talk to him and describe how his aligning himself with Morpheus will endanger us all. Speak from the heart and you will surely convince him of his error! Endymion: Our captain is right, Morpheus knows what he's doing. Rienna: Morpheus is right and Zion is wrong. simple as that. Rienna: Morpheus is right and Zion is wrong. simple as that. Achermar: Go away, ya bother me! Sofievka: talk to our Captain, Dubiago. And don't try anything funny! Brorfelde: Ha, you can try talking to the captain, but its not gonna do you any good! Dubiago: I believe that Morpheus is doing the right thing... but you may have a point. Let's go out to the hall and talk about this away from my crew. But no tricks! Operator: very good, he's willing to listen! try to lead him away from his crew and get him to the extraction point. But be careful! His crew is really on edge. Dubiago: yeah, look, I don't know about this. I need time to think it out. Tyndall: I'm sending you the address of the safe house. Dubiago: You're trying to trick me into going back to Zion! I thought we had a deal! You dirty b--! Operator: Brorfelde: Watch out-- when the Captain wants to give you a piece of his mind , he really gives it to ya! Rienna: The captain knows that Morpheus will lead us to victory. You'll see. Endymion: You won't be able to convince the Captain back to Zion-- 'cause Morpheus is right, we've got to take the fight to the Machines! Achermar: Buzz off! Tyndall: Oh no! {Redpill}, leave the area immediately and go to our safehouse nearby. Whatever you do, don't hurt Dubiago or his crew! Operator: The operative Ani is in that building-- she will debrief you. Ani: What were you thinking, noob? look, Tyndall doesn't know how deep Morpheus' influence runs among some of our Zion crews, especially with the old-timers who fought beside him in the War-- those people would kill their own granny for him. Count yourself lucky that you made it out of there with your butt intact! Now get lost, and stay the heck away from those hard-cases until this mess blows over. Ani: Dismissed! Tyndall: This did not go well... but I know you did the best you could, and im really glad that you made it out okay. I suppose that... well, never mind. This shows just how challenging it will be to return Morpheus and his misguided followers to our fold. We must succeed , the future of Zion depends upon it! Completed *''Episode 1.2: "Why Won't They Give Up His Remains?"'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 1.2) Category:Episode 1.2 Missions